Celos
by Kira Read
Summary: One-shot.- Sakura Kinomoto no sentía celos. No podía sentirlos porque ella no estaba enamorada de Shaoran y no le importaba lo que él hiciera con su vida…aunque eso no evitaba que se retorciera enojada cada vez que lo veía con otra chica.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad únicamente del grupo CLAMP. Hago esto porque soy una vaga que prefiere escribir en vez de estudiar. _Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._

**Sumario: **Sakura Kinomoto no sentía celos. No podía sentirlos porque ella no estaba enamorada de Shaoran y no le importaba lo que él hiciera con su vida…aunque eso no evitaba que se retorciera enojada cada vez que lo veía con otra chica.

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Dedicatoria: **mi amiga secreta para este reto es **Fuuyu no Tsuba-me**. No he tenido el placer de conocerte, pero hice esto con mucho cariño así que, aunque no es mucho, espero que te guste. ¡Un abrazo!

* * *

**Celos**

_Capítulo único  
_

-Kira Read-

* * *

—Estás celosa —le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisita que en ese momento le resultó de lo más irritante.

—Claro que no —replicó ella bufando y cruzándose aún más de brazos.

Su mejor amiga se la quedó viendo unos segundos más mientras continuaba sonriendo con esa superioridad que la hacía sentir como una niña tonta y le palmeó la cabeza cariñosamente.

—Claro que sí lo estás —y ella, Sakura Kinomoto, solo pudo hacer sobresalir un poco más su labio negándose a admitir tal tontería.

¡Ja, por favor! ¿Ella celosa? ¿Sakura Kinomoto celosa? Eso era tan imposible como el hecho de que Yamazaki dejara de mentir, y todos sabían que Yamazaki sería un mentiroso de por vida.

"_Tonterías"_, se dijo Sakura. Ella no estaba celosa porque no había razones para estarlo, todos estaban malinterpretando sus acciones. Se regañó a sí misma por su inigualable capacidad para meterse en problemas como ese y continuó con su postura de muchachita enojada un poco más.

¡Y pensar que solo estaba preocupada por un buen amigo! Algunos podían decir que exageraba pero nadie podía culparla si se sentía angustiada al ver a Shaoran Li, uno de sus mejores amigos, caer en las redes de alguien tan vil como Etsuko Nakamura, una chica que no le convenía a nadie.

"_Mucho menos a Shaoran"_

Podía recordar con la rabia recorriéndole las venas cómo los había visto por la mañana. Ella iba llegando a la secundaria de lo más tranquila, pensando en flores y algún peluche adorable que había visto en el centro comercial el día anterior cuando los encontró. No podría haberlos confundido, porque cabellos rojos como los de Etsuko Nakamura no se veían todos los días. Sin contar que ella podría reconocer a Shaoran aunque él se encontrara a miles de kilómetros.

Algún impulso extraño la hizo esconderse tras uno de los muros cerca de la entrada y, sin pensarlo mucho, los observó atentamente tratando de descubrir por qué alguien como Shaoran hablaría con Nakamura.

No podía escucharlos, pero ella batía las pestañas como si fueran abanicos y él parecía nervioso a su lado. Algo salió de la boca de la pelirroja que hizo a su buen e inocente amigo sonrojarse a más no poder y retroceder asustado. Sakura mordió su labio tratando de adivinar qué podría haber sido porque, después de todo, Shaoran no se ponía nervioso tan fácilmente.

Se dijeron algunas cosas más y él parecía apresurado por irse, lo cual hacía extrañamente feliz a Sakura, pero cuando se decía que todo había sido una falsa alarma (nunca creería a Li tan tonto como para caer en las garras de alguien como Etsuko) _sucedió_. Etsuko Nakamura había corrido hasta Shaoran Li y lo había besado cerca, muy cerca de los labios. Y todo lo que él había hecho era mirarla desconcertado y rojo hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Sakura no quiso saber más y corrió de vuelta al aula evitando a todo el mundo y con los puños apretados. ¡Es que era imposible! ¡¿Qué podría ver alguien tan decente como Shaoran en alguien como…como…_esa_?!

Así era como la había encontrado Tomoyo quien luego de oír la historia le salió con esa cantaleta de los celos. Su día se estaba poniendo cada día más ridículo. Ella no podía sentir celos porque sentir celos implicaba tener algún tipo de sentimiento romántico hacia la otra persona y ella definitivamente no estaba enamorada, ni le gustaba, ni nada de Shaoran Li. Solo eran amigos. Buenos amigos.

Fue pensando en eso, y en que sentía una gran decepción de Shaoran por comportarse así con alguien como Etsuko Nakamura, que cuando él entró al salón con su adorable sonrisa ladeada y sus brillantes ojos castaños enfocándola mientras la saludaba que ella volteó el rostro hacia la ventana y lo ignoró.

Creyó escuchar un "¿qué le pasa a Sakura?" en murmullo detrás de ella pero no volteó a explicar nada. Y no estaba exagerando nada, mucho menos estaba celosa.

"_Nada de celos, no. Solo es…sana preocupación"_

Y, sin embargo, la imagen de Etsuko besando a Shaoran de esa manera seguía atormentándola constantemente.

* * *

Sakura llegó a pensar en algún momento que el correr de las horas apaciguaría sus instintos sanguinarios contra Etsuko Nakamura, pero las cosas estaban muy lejos de ser así.

Al principio, cuando su cabeza se enfrió un poquito, pensó que había estado exagerando e incluso se acusó a sí misma de haber visto las cosas mal. Quizá todo estaba en su cabeza paranoica y había malinterpretado las cosas pero la aparición de Nakamura en su salón con su sonrisita peligrosa y sus cabellos rojos esfumó cualquier pensamiento de inocencia para con ese par. ¡Obviamente se traían algo!

No los había volteado a ver, estaba demasiado indignada para ello, pero sabía muy bien que Shaoran estaba tartamudeando y tratando de alejarse de ella mientras la chica seguía acosándolo. Ganas no le había faltado para voltearse a defender a su amigo; sin embargo, se negó a hacerlo porque, luego de unos minutos, al chico se lo escuchaba de lo más feliz con su nueva y cercana "amiga".

"_Como si esa chica pudiera ser solo amiga de alguien…"_

Las cosas no habían mejorado en el receso con la desaparición de Shaoran de su mesa usual. Y aunque al principio se preocupó pensando que quizá se habría ido a la enfermería todo eso quedó atrás cuando lo vio conversando con Nakamura cerca del salón de música mientras iba al baño. Ellos ni la habían notado, pero ella los había visto bien. ¡Y qué felices lucían! Todo rastro de buen pensamiento sobre Shaoran se iba esfumando poco a poco.

"_Lo único que necesitan los hombres para caer son unos ojos coquetos y unas buenas piernas"_

Luego de eso se le había quitado el hambre y, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Tomoyo por sacarle algo, no le contó a nadie nada. No quería que la fueran a tachar de celosa otra vez porque no lo estaba, no podía estarlo.

La cereza del pastel fue la actitud tan fresca de Shaoran al acercarse a ella a preguntarle si todo iba bien. Por supuesto, lo miró enojada y apretó los labios para no gritar.

—Claro que todo está bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —murmuró entre dientes.

—Bueno…es que te has comportado tan rara todo el día…

¿Ella rara? ¡Era él quien se la había pasado coqueteando con la chica con peor reputación de la escuela! Sakura le dedicó una rara y demasiado fingida sonrisa y se fue a sentar con paso robótico a su sitio ante la divertida mirada de Tomoyo. El pobre chico solo se preguntó si no sería mejor llevar a su amiga a la enfermería.

* * *

Decir que no estaba contenta era poco. Para cuando llegó la hora de educación física, Sakura y sus pensamientos, que no dejaban de imaginar a Shaoran junto a Etsuko Nakamura de mil maneras poco gratas para ella, la tenían a tope. Necesitaba golpear a alguien o descargarse de alguna manera o explotaría. Y su oportunidad llegó cuando el profesor anunció lo que harían ese día.

—Quemados.

La palabra se oyó demasiado sensacional para ser verdadera. Eran los chicos contra las chicas, algo que en principio parecía una desventaja.

Normalmente los juegos de quemados en su clase eran más amigables que violentos, pero ese día la historia estaba a punto de ser reescrita. En cuanto sonó el pito del profesor las personas fueron cayendo violentamente una por una.

Con una fuerza inusitada y una furia poco normal en ella, Sakura fue eliminando a sus rivales rápidamente. Golpes con la pelota en las costillas, las piernas, la cabeza, la espalda y el pecho fueron repartidos por doquier. Por supuesto, muchas chicas también cayeron ya que los muchachos lograron hacer unos movimientos antes de ser acabados por el tornado en que se había convertido Kinomoto.

Al final solo quedaron unas pocas personas más rápidas que el resto, entre ellos Sakura y Shaoran. Desde las bancas de los lastimados, Tomoyo miró a sus amigos ya sin saber si divertirse tanto con ello o comenzar a preocuparse por la actitud de Sakura. El siguiente movimiento de la castaña terminaría por hacerla decidirse.

—Chicos, es solo un juego —dijo el profesor dirigiendo su mirada más a Kinomoto que al resto que quedaba en pie.

Sin embargo, esa advertencia no pareció llegar a la chica. Más veloz que un rayo, Sakura tiró con fuerza la pelota en sus manos ya sin saber hacia dónde la dirigía. El sonido de un quejido y luego un cuerpo tambaleándose un poco despertó al mundo entero en el gimnasio: la pelota había acabado con Shaoran Li y su preciosa nariz que estaba sangrando sin cesar.

El muchacho solo atinó a cogerse el área afectada y mirar a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos parecieron congelarse porque eso nunca había pasado. El profesor frunció el ceño y miró enojado a la castaña. Sakura, parada y respirando agitadamente, recién cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"_Ay no…"_

* * *

Decir que el profesor le había dado una gran reprimenda era poco. La había mirado con decepción y, mientras la hacía sentir como una pequeña e insignificante hormiga, no paraba de recordarle lo malo de su actitud. No sirvieron las excusas, aunque en realidad ni si quiera intentó dar alguna, ni su cara de cachorrito arrepentido: Sakura Kinomoto, una muchacha de historial impecable, había terminado castigada después de clases por las siguientes dos semanas.

—Genial… —se murmuró.

Se dirigía en ese entonces desolada hacia la enfermería. Luego de que el profesor terminara con ella y su espíritu, había llegado Tomoyo y las cosas no habían sido mejores. Su mejor amiga tampoco parecía muy contenta con sus actitudes y la acusó de desconocerla totalmente.

—¡Es que tú eres tan dulce, Sakura! —le había dicho—, ¿cómo pudiste comportarte así? Pensé que lo manejarías mejor, pero parece que me he equivocado…

—¿Manejar mejor qué? —le preguntó ella extrañada. Tomoyo rodó los ojos y le puso una mano al hombro.

—No puedo decírtelo yo, así que no me preguntes más. No va a servir de nada si no te das cuenta tú, pero escudarte tras actitudes tan infantiles no vale de nada —ella frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Yo no… —su amiga la paró rápidamente y meneó la cabeza mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse.

—Deberías ir a ver a Shaoran y pedirle una disculpa, creo que se lo merece… —dicho eso, la había dejado sola.

La verdad que Sakura no entendía nada y se desconocía a sí misma. Ella no era así, nunca lo había sido pero algo en ese día estaba mal, muy mal.

Mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería lenta y tímidamente, se dijo que algo muy raro sucedía con ella y que aunque quería descubrir qué rayos era primero tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas.

La mirada poderosa de Shaoran la recibió y no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo, aunque luego la sonrisa del chico la hizo sentirse mejor. Él no lucía tan enojado como el resto.

—Hey —susurró mordiendo su labio ligeramente.

—Hey —respondió él ampliando un poco más la sonrisa. Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar fijarse en lo mal que lucía su nariz. El remordimiento la recorrió totalmente y su rostro se contrajo por el arrepentimiento.

—Ay Shaoran… —le dijo acercándose— mira nada más lo que te hice.

Se sentó en la cama junto a él y suspiró mientras lo examinaba mejor: eso sí que era ser mala. ¿Cómo podía haberse descontrolado tanto? Su amigo solo se desordenó un poco el cabello y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue solo un accidente, no es realmente tu culpa —con un puchero, Sakura meneó la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a él.

—Claro que es mi culpa, ¡soy tan torpe que…que…yo…! —un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y retrocedió un poco—. De verdad lo siento —terminó por decir bajando la mirada.

Podía sentir los ojos de su amigo sobre ella pero no se atrevía a encararlo. Conociendo a Shaoran seguro le diría algo lindo y reconfortante, porque era incapaz de hacerla sentir mal. Sencillamente era demasiado noble. Y ella era terrible, terrible. Cualquier sentimiento de enojo con él desapareció y solo la culpa se quedó en su corazón.

—Sakura —murmuró él, pero ella se negó a verlo.

—Perdóname —dijo otra vez sin dejar de morder su labio inferior.

—Oye —la llamó él. Sintió como los dedos de Shaoran se posaban suavemente en su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y al encontrarse con su mirada se sintió como si cayera en un trance por el cualquier nunca antes había pasado—, de verdad que no es nada.

Sakura se lo quedó viendo y, aunque entendió perfectamente lo que le dijo, no pudo procesarlo de verdad. Algo en su interior se removió cuando notó su cercanía y creyó nunca haber visto los ojos de Shaoran tan bonitos. ¿Siempre había sido él tan guapo?

El ambiente estaba raro, Sakura podía sentirlo así, pero no resultaba tan incómodo como debería. Así de cerca, así de íntimo se sentía tan…natural. A pesar de eso, toda magia en la que pudiera sentirse atrapada se rompió cuando una voz chillona se escuchó en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

La chica de los ojos verdes por poco se cae de la cama y Shaoran lucía algo sonrojado cuando la miró una última vez antes de que ambos se voltearan a ver a la recién llegada. Sakura volvió a sentir que algo se removía en su interior, pero esa vez con seguridad era algo completamente desagradable.

Claro, no podía haberse presentado otra que Etsuko Nakamura con su exagerada mueca de preocupación y sus grititos mientras se le tiraba encima a Shaoran para abrazarlo. Sakura bufó y el único chico en la habitación se tensó visiblemente.

—¡A penas me enteré vine corriendo! Pobre de ti, _Shao_ —la castaña apretó los labios y se levantó de la camilla para dirigirse a la puerta sin apenas mirarlos.

—Supongo que estás ocupado ahora,_ Shaoran_, nos veremos luego —dijo tratando de normalizar su voz.

—Sakura, no tienes que ir…

—¡Oh, Kinomoto! Tienes razón, quisiera quedarme a solas con él. Después de todo el daño que le hiciste creo que deberías dejarlo en paz —Sakura tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no responder a eso.

—Me iré a limpiar el gimnasio —terminó y salió cerrando la puerta descuidadamente detrás de sí. Aún mientras se alejaba podía oír la voz melosa de Etsuko diciéndole bobadas a Shaoran y respiró hondo para no patear algo.

* * *

Limpiar el gimnasio no había resultado realmente grato para ella, pero había terminado aceptando que ese era su castigo por seguir impulsos y ser tan descuidada con su carácter. Bien, que ya era una adolescente y todo eso pero no era excusa para comportarse así.

Para cuando terminó, totalmente agotada, se alegró de que la escuela ya estuviera totalmente vacía porque así no tendría que enfrentarse a nadie ni a preguntas indiscretas. Tomó sus cosas y, perdida en sus pensamientos, salió del edificio cuando la tarde ya iba cayendo.

No habría avanzando más de unos cuantos pasos cuando vio una figura en el portón de la secundaria. Una figura que ella conocía muy bien.

—Vaya que te demoraste —le dijo el muchacho en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran? —preguntó desconcertada. Y sí, ahí estaba Shaoran Li sonriéndole con la mochila colgada del hombro y su cabello más despeinado de lo normal.

—Pues te esperaba —respondió sencillamente. Sakura frunció el ceño y asintió.

—No, si eso ya lo sé pero… ¿por qué? —fue él quien frunció el ceño esa vez.

—Bueno, ¿qué no puedo? —los ojos de Sakura rodaron y bufó.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo ya me voy a casa así que lamento que hayas esperado tanto. Hasta mañana —sin más, comenzó a avanzar rápidamente por las calles de Tomoeda dispuesta a llegar pronto a su hogar. Lo que necesitaba era un buen baño y aclarar sus ideas, porque ese día había sido realmente loco.

Los pasos detrás de ella no se hicieron esperar y pronto tuvo a su amigo bloqueándole el paso con el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura, bien. Te esperaba porque quiero hablar contigo —ella intentó esquivarlo y continuar con su camino, pero al no lograrlo se quedó en su sitio cruzada de brazos.

—Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar —murmuró enfurruñada.

—¿En serio? Bueno, considerando mi nariz y lo rara que has estado todo el día conmigo yo creo que sí —le dijo él con voz irónica.

—No sé de lo que me hablas —Shaoran la miró incrédulo y movió los brazos como indignado.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Primero me ignoras, luego pareces enojada conmigo, después me tiras una pelota encima, vas a la enfermería y todo parece normal pero me vuelves a dejar con esa cara enojada que cargas hasta ahora y yo no tengo idea de por qué. Disculpa si no sé interpretar señales, pero solo quiero saber qué hice para que te enojaras tanto conmigo.

—No hiciste nada, solo estás paranoico. Nosotros estamos perfectos.

—Pues yo no lo creo y no entiendo por qué —Sakura no supo si fue su rostro, su propio enojo o el tono que Shaoran usó lo que le hizo soltar una frase de la que se terminó arrepintiendo al instante en que la dijo.

—¿Pues porque no le preguntas a tu gran amiga Etsuko Nakamura?

—¡Bueno pues…! ¿qué dijiste?

Los ojos de Shaoran la miraron completamente abiertos en cuanto dijo eso y ella se cubrió la boca sintiéndose inmensamente tonta. ¿Por qué tenía esa tan mala costumbre de decir las cosas sin pensar? ¡Tonta, tonta Sakura!

—Eh…no, nada… —murmuró intentando enmendar su error, pero ya parecía demasiado tarde.

—Etsuko… ¿estás así por Etsuko? —dijo él con voz rara. Desesperada, la chica miró a cualquier lugar menos a él.

—Eh…no…

—Pero tú has dicho que…que… —mordiendo su labio inferior, Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Ya…ya sé lo que dije —terminó por admitir. Shaoran soltó aire de golpe y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Etsuko con esto?

La castaña apretó sus manos con nerviosismo por haber quedado expuesta. De verdad que era tonta y, por la cara de Shaoran, no la iba a dejar ir sin una buena explicación. Exhaló fuertemente y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por lo que iba a hacer: ser sincera era lo mejor en esa situación.

—Bueno… —comenzó tímidamente— eh, quizá yo me he sentido algo…eh…rara al verte junto a ella. Creo…creo que estoy preocupada por tu nueva y cercana amistad con Etsuko —carraspeó al terminar. Li seguía mirándola como si ella fuera de otro planeta.

—No entiendo —admitió el chico.

—Yo tampoco —concordó Sakura.

—¿Qué…qué tiene de malo Nakamura? —se atrevió a preguntar él luego de unos segundos de silencio. Sin medir sus palabras, Sakura habló precipitadamente.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues todo! Ella no es adecuada para ti, Shaoran. Tú eres tan noble, agradable y bueno y ella siempre se aprovecha de todos, ¡te mereces a alguien mejor y….y…!

La comprensión de un hecho que llevaba negando todo el día la golpeó como una roca grande y pesada. Estaba celosa. Muy celosa. No celosa de cualquier persona, si no del muchacho que tenía parado en frente con la nariz aún hinchada y toda su bendita paciencia para escucharle decir excusas baratas y aún creérselas.

"_Yo estoy celosa…eso…eso significa…"_

Y le gustaba Shaoran Li. Oh por Dios, le gustaba Shaoran Li. Aguantando las ganas de desmayarse y llorar, Sakura lo miró con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas que aguantaba en los ojos. Vaya si ella era tonta.

—Y yo…yo solo quería… —susurró intentando decir cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo de su reacción.

Shaoran siguió mirándola y las ganas de huir se apoderaron de ella. ¿Cómo podría seguir mirándolo a la cara así? ¿Qué estaría pensando él de ella? ¿Se habría dado ya cuenta? Miles de preguntas atravesaban la mente de la pobre castaña que comenzaba a marearse con tantas emociones y nuevos descubrimientos.

—A mi…a mi no me gusta Nakamura, Sakura —dijo Shaoran pasándose una mano por el cabello. La ojiverde lo miró sin comprender.

—Pero…tú y ella hoy…yo los vi tan cerca y…

—Soy su asesor de matemáticas, el profesor me pidió que la ayudara y ella ha sido amable pero siempre me hace sentir incómodo. La verdad es algo aterradora —dijo entre dientes—, pero no puedo tratarla mal.

La boca de Sakura se abrió y se cerró como la de un pez unas cuantas veces y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder mucho. Ella sí que era un tonta de primera.

—A-además…ella no es para nada mi tipo —le aseguró convencido. Ella parpadeó y juntó sus manos cerca de su pecho.

—¿Tienes un "tipo"? —preguntó asustada y curiosa ante cuáles eran las expectativas de Shaoran sobre una chica. Lo vio sonreír de lado mientras desviaba la mirada y cogía un poco más fuerte el asa de su mochila.

—Claro que sí, desde hace un buen tiempo…

—¿Y cómo es? —se dio un golpe mental al parecer tan desesperada con esa pregunta, pero todo regaño que se pudiera estar haciendo desapareció al escuchar la risa de Shaoran y ver cómo sus ojos brillaban un poco más mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No deberías ser tan curiosa —el rostro de la chica se encendió un poco más y negó varias veces con la cabeza avergonzada.

—No, yo…yo…lo siento…eh… —él rió un poco más y luego se acercó un paso a ella meneando también la cabeza.

—Ya, ya, que tampoco es para tanto —la tranquilizó—. Aunque si tanto quieres saber…puede que muy pronto lo descubras —y, dicho eso, bajó su rostro hasta la altura del suyo para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

La cara de Sakura se encendió y su corazón se disparó a mil por hora. Cuando Shaoran se separó de ella también tenía las mejillas algo rojas, pero no alcanzó a ver sus ojos ya que su flequillo los cubría por completo.

—Bu-bueno —comenzó él—, ya se hace tarde. ¡Hasta mañana! —y, acto seguido, salió disparado en la dirección contraris.

Sakura se quedó parada con las manos muy cerca de su corazón que palpitaba sin cesar y su cabeza dándole muchas vueltas. Eso había sido extraño. El día entero había sido extraño y ya ni sabía qué pensar, pero había descubierto tres cosas muy interesantes: la primera, los labios de Shaoran contra su piel se sentían tiernos y suaves; la segunda, los ojos de Shaoran mirándola fijamente volvían loco a su pobre y adolescente corazón; y la tercera, tenía unas ganas terribles de encerrar a ese chico en algún lugar donde solo ella lo pudiera ver porque si seguía así los celos la iban a matar…

…O ella iba a terminar matando a alguien.

* * *

**Notas de Emi-chan.-**

Luego de algún tiempo de desaparecida y de tomarme mucho para escribir esto lo he terminado. Supongo que metiéndome presión ha funcionado mejor y, solo para que quede claro, fue terminado antes pero mis nervios me impedían subirlo porque quería cambiarlo y cambiarlo y...al final se ha quedado tal como estaba. No sé ya si contará porque llega con un día de retraso, pero en fin. La cosa es que lo hice y lo dejo como regalito de todas maneras ._.!

No tengo mucho que decir, mañana tengo que despertarme tempranísimo y mi cerebro no funciona exactamente bien ahora xD! (te odio, universidad u.u) y en fin. Mando un saludillo a todos quienes lean esto y perdón por los horrores ortográficos y de redacción que seguro encontraran, ni me ha dado tiempo de editarlo. Un abrazo a todas.


End file.
